devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Devilmen
Devilmen were the product of a humans of pure hearts successfully dominating the spirits of demons when they tried to merge with them to steal their bodies. Description When a demon attempt to take over a human body that was either insane, paranoid, or in panic as a result of instinct a demon would easily have an opportunity take over the human body. However if the human was of a pure and innocent soul or possessed a powerful will that resists the temptations of demons they would have a chance to dominate the demons' spirit and take control of its powers and appearance, as well as have access to all the demon's thoughts and memories. Many Devilmen joined the Devilman Corps to combat the demon race. Later in Devilman Lady it becomes apparent that the ability to become a Devilman was dormant in all humans but many were instead becoming viscous Devil-Beasts. Appearance The Devilmen can retain their human appearance and transform into their devilish half at will, when they transform they often look exactly like the demon they dominated. However there are some exceptions where they are unable to fully retain their human appearance such as the girl Mico. Behavior A Devilman that subdued a demon's body snatching through will often have the same personality they had as a human. However when a Devilman is not taken over by a demon because of having a pure heart filled with innocence like Akira Fudo they begin to exhibit behaviour similar to the demon he/she possesses seen when Akira became more aggressive after fusing with Amon. Abilities The Devilmen have all the powers and abilities of the demons they merge with as well as any special abilities they had as humans. Some are known to gain psychic powers such as telepathy with the Bonds of Hinduism being the most powerful. History Devilman: Throughout history humans had managed to dominate demons in rare occurrences, one example being an unnamed monk who managed to successfully dominate the savage demon Damudo, or the similar Bonds of Hinduism group that employed great psychic abilities. Much later, Professor Asuka began research into the demons and later the concept of the Devilmen after discovering the Demon Mask, a strange and mysterious object found deep in the jungles of Peru. Asuka's body was taken over by a devil, though he managed to regain control long enough to kill himself before he hurt his "son" Ryo. Ryo would get his friend Akira Fudo to his home and tell him about his fathers research, and forms a plan to hopefully become a Devilman during a Black Sabbath, or die trying. While Ryo remains seemingly human, Akira merges with the demon hero Amon, and became the self titled Devilman, named after his newfound species. With Fudo leading the way, the Devilmen found new ground in the world. Several months after Fudo's transformation, the demon general Zennon engineered a mass demon forced merging suicide run, which killed many non-receptive humans, however a small number managed to successfully cope with the experience and became Devilmen instead. After the demons attacked the world en mass, the Anti-Demon Special Corps was established to hunt down the devil menace, sadly however they proved to be just as great a threat when they killed not only demon, but Devilmen and even humans simply accused of being devils by frenzied neighbours. In reaction to this, Akira Fudo summoned a army of Devilmen, which he would eventually lead into battle against the Anti-Demon Corps, and destroyed their headquaters in Hokkaido. Shortly after this, the same army was brought into combat against Satan and his demons hordes, ultimately, none survived bar Satan, who sat alone at the end of the world. Gallery 082.png|A sway of Devilmen swarm through the air, in Devilman Category:Manga charecters Category:Groups Category:Devilmen Category:Devilman characters Category:Devilman (manga) Category:Devilman Lady (Manga) Category:Neo Devilman Category:Neo Devilman Charecters Category:Shin Devilman Category:Shin Devilman Characters Category:Characters Category:Devilman Lady (Manga) Characters